Gru
Felonius Gru, more commonly known simply by his surname, Gru, is a meet-and-greet character at Universal Studios Florida. He is the main protagonist of the Despicable Me ''franchise, and a starring character in ''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Gru also makes a prominent appearance in Universal's Superstar Parade, along with the rest of the main characters of the Despicable Me ''films. Background Felonius Gru is best known as a now-reformed former super villain, having gained notoriety at a young age for stealing Queen Elizabeth II of England's crown from famed villainess Scarlet Overkill. This feat captured the attention of the Minions, who went on to serve him for several years throughout his childhood and later into adulthood. His signature weapon is a freeze ray that traps his enemies in ice. One day, Gru discovered that his rival Vector Perkins had managed to steal the Great Pyramid of Giza. Envied that another villain had committed such an outrageous crime, Gru hatches an even bigger plan to steal the moon, but requires a shrink ray in order to do so. When Vector manages to steal the shrink ray first, Gru disguises himself as a dentist and adopts three girls, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, from the Miss Hattie's Home for Girls orphanage. Initially, he only plans on using them as pawns to infiltrate Vector's heavily secured home so he can steal the shrink ray. But after bonding with them as a father numerous times, he realizes that they are part of the family he always wished to have, and eventually abandons his goal to steal the moon. Since re-adopting the girls, Gru has abandoned his villainous activities, and now runs a jelly-manufacturing plant in his former lab. He has also married Anti-Villain League member Lucy Wilde, defeated the presumed to-be-dead villain El Macho, and reunited with his long-lost brother Dru. Park Appearances Gru appears at Universal Studios Florida, where he makes a prominent appearance in the preshow of ''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. However, he does not appear in the main ride until the guests end up in a restricted area when their training session led by his daughters goes wrong. He immediately rushes to the scene in order to protect both the girls and the guests from getting hurt. Gru can also be seen in Universal's Superstar Parade, along with the rest of the main cast from Despicable Me, which includes his daughters, his minions, and Vector. He and the other characters perform meet-and-greets shortly after the parade concludes, and sometimes with his minions at the exit of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Gru also appears as a meet-and-greet character alongside the rest of the film's main cast during the Despicable Me Character Breakfast at the Loews Beach Resort hotel. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Gru from the Despicable Me franchise, please refer to the Despicable Me Wiki Article. * Gru is voiced by Steve Carell, who returns to voice him in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Carell does not use his normal speaking voice however, and portrays Gru with an Eastern European accent that he describes as being a combination of "Ricardo Montalban and Bela Lugosi." * During the holiday season, Gru wears a scarf with a candy cane pattern of red and white. Category:Despicable Me Category:Production Central Category:Universal's Superstar Parade Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Scary characters Category:Non scary characters Category:Villains